nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Rant Lazer
The Rant Lazer was a meme created in the IRC by Sylux under the persona of "Ranter." The name was coined by Sonic. It featured "Ranter" post mass amounts of "Wall of Texts" about random things. Generally about the Pokemon anime and Brawl. At times, there was a pause in between Rant Lazers for when the "Ranter" was charging his/her Rant Lazer. It seems that this may have been created with the "Shoop Da Whoop" meme in mind. The rant laser is so strong it takes a while to charge it. Sad to say, the laser it fires is so big it creates black holes in the IRC. Here are some examples. Pokemon Rambling Pearlshipping Sorry to randomly run in and post this guys. But this romantic involvement is so overrated and absurd I could dance around naked in the street and people would care less. I know it's stupid to moan about two video game characters being together as they don't exist, but I think it's time for a little snap into reality. Just so I can show all those "pearlshipper" supporters that Pearlshipping should rather be called Pearlwhipping rather then SHIPPING. Yes, this is... Sy's rantings. Firstly, am I the only one who thinks it’s kinda wrong to pair a 12 year old with a guy who should legally (by the time zone of this dimension) be about 18 years of age. A fifteen year old is more suitable. Not an 18 year old. For more information, see PEDOPHILIA. Next up are these lame hints the anime offers. Seriously, if these were actual hints that worked, I’d be hooked up faster then a Su-29 fighter jet. But no, these quotes take it to the extreme. They take single letters they say and try to translate them into love messages just to make the couplet seem more…. Viable. However, these are just really edging it, and here is some of the proof. So here are some examples, and reasons why they DON’T work. Dawn and her cheerleading Well, the biggest hint is the cheerleading crap. I mean, seriously. You expect someone to be romantically involved with someone else right after they cheerlead? Well, that’s okay, but when you see Piplup was in a cheerleading outfit too, it means Ash could very well be cheered by that Piplup. And if anyone says Piplup was cheering for Pika, that would make Piplup gay if he was a male. And since trainers are like their pokemon, Ash would be gay too, meaning Pearlshipping can’t possibly exist. Pokemon’s fourth movie backs me up on this. Oh, and no, just because someone dresses in a cheerleader outfit and cheers for you doesn’t mean anything. Sorry to get your hopes up fellow lads. Poke love Next up I’d like to emphasize that when the writers knew that pokemon who fall in love are likely to pass it to their trainers, they made sure Buneary liked Pikachu BEFORE Dawn captured it on PURPOSE, to make sure that they had an excuse NOT to make Pearlshipping the overrated thing that it is. Ironically, they also promoted it, with their promotional meme like phrases and stunts the trainers do been given as signs. Ridley Rant : Ridley should be in brawl. Because of many different reasons. Some noobs may claim that Ridley shouldn't be in brawl because of several false factors. One of them is that he's too big. So? Bowser was twice the size of Ridley in the game Mario sunshine. Surely Ridley could fit in too, right? I mean come on. Sakurai could have at least made a chibi form or something with awesome attacks. Metroid does kinda need a stornger boost, and Ridley would be it. And so what if someone says it's godmodding? Ridley isn't godmodding, and if it was, it means that ridley would have been unbeatable in the SSE. Other then that, Ridley should be in Brawl, because Sakurai was too much of a wimp to put him in (no offense Sakurai). I think Sonic would agree with me on this. Many fans like Ridley, and I think he should be in just because he deserves to. Prom Prom is one of those events that is overrated more then FF7 and Geno at the same time. Prom naturally involves the asking of other people to go to the prom, but this ends up being a massive super fest of jocks asking random people to go to prom for varying reasons. Jocks use this as a stupid excuse to look good, and grab the nearest girl they can find. The hosts of the prom are right popular annoyances too, which really annoys me to bits. I mean, popularity is something so craved for it makes Brawl underhyped. And then there are the people who don't go. Like me. Not because of the fact I'm not going to find anyone, but because so many people have already been asked it's like 101% have already been filed, and have all been fitted into the prom. The gig behind the prom is more favoured then the food and drinks there, which is meant to be a good thing. This prom is the most lame type of gathering even Naruto cosplay beats it. All you get is the temporarily love of your life, and that's really it And what's worse, is all the hype it's getting. Stupid prom being organised an entire 7 months before the actual thing. It's an absolute pathetic lame excuse that not even the seven kings of kingdom come can produce. Drinks? No. Food? No. It's all about SOCIALISING, an event so stupid you might as well stuff a hydrogen bomb down your throat just to look good. I never saw the good in socialising, and I never will, as the prom is a massive event just for socializing. I am NOT amused at this atrocity of an event, and it's ending would be the greatest cessation since the end of exams, which were so boring Coolman would sound like a good god. AND NO YOUR HOUSE CANNOT PROTECT EVERYONE FROM THIS LASER. Trivia *Only Sylux can really perform the rant laser technique. *Legend has it it's so forbidden the user ends up getting kicked off the IRC. Category:IRC Category:Memes